Extra Package
by NeKo Meow
Summary: If someone that jams your mind for years is standing in front of you, what will you do? Ryoutarou did what he thinks the best, gape. "Long time no see, Tsuchiura."
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Extra Package~<strong>_

_If someone that jams your mind for years is standing in front of you, what will you do? Ryoutarou did what he thinks the best, gape. "Long time no see, Tsuchiura."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I: Low Battery<strong>

_The place hushed and only the sound of the calm breathing and the rustling of clothes and the soft silk blanket echoed in the night. _

_A woman slid off the blanket in time with the boisterous silence, a morose sigh left her thinned lips. "This is a mistake…"_

Kring!

It was another day. The sun's rays reflected on the glass mirror, as though hands that would love to touch—annoy—the man peacefully sleeping in the bed. His brows furrowed from the noise of his telephone just about his side table. Added with the scalding heat of the sun, that was indicating it was far of the midday.

Once he opened his eyes, the pain of his headache exploded like a bomb, as though his head was being split into two. He cussed, winced, and cussed more derogatory he knew existed. He knew it! Drowning himself with alcohol was never been good, even once it didn't. As always it would give him a head shattering nuisance, and probably more of it.

He warily shifted from his bed and scrutinized his surroundings.

He was in his room, resting in his bed with…

He transferred his gaze at the side. A sigh of relief left his lips when he found a vacant space at the left side of the bed. It must be rumpled with his movements while sleeping but he knew no one occupied it the whole time. Only him, alone. The thought that he was alone lessened the ache of his head. He didn't bring a woman was good. Better.

He wouldn't allow himself to indulge to such a thing again. Never. To avoid more pain, not just to his pocket, but also to his heart.

Feeling a little bit exhausted and spent, he opted to take another rest, effectively ignoring the continuous rings of the phone he had been ignoring since last night.

_It's just her. Why bother._

_~NeKo Meow~_

"Tsuchiura-san, Tsuchiura-san," his assistant called repeatedly, knocking on his door louder to grab his attention.

With the noise and banging, Ryoutarou Tsuchiura got up from his bed and strode languidly toward his room door. He extended his arms at his side to ease the stiffness of his muscles. "Who's there?"

No one answered, but the banging continued.

"I said who's there?"

"Tsuchiura-san, someone is looking for you." His assistant replied tentatively. It was as if he was stopping someone thus he was unable to answer faster.

Ryoutarou grunted. _It must be her again. _"I'll be there in a minute. Please tell, whoever he or she is, I'm not going anywhere. She doesn't need to break my door."

After the words being said, the banging hushed into an unnerving silence. The thought just gave shivers through Ryoutarou. Whatever that might befall later, he hopes he still survives.

After thirty minutes of preparation. Taking a bath, drinking aspirin for his migraine, Ryoutarou went on to meet the visitor.

"Finally."

"Yeah, finally." Ryoutarou rolled his eyes with a shrug before slumping himself in the comfort of his couch. He leaned his back over the pillow and relaxed. "What brought you here?"

"I've been calling you since last night. Why didn't you answer?" the lady-like voice shrieked in utter annoyance. She should be resting and enjoying her own vacation however, this man in front of her was a living hell she could not possibly leave behind, unattended.

"Oh, sorry I didn't notice."

Something in his words was evasive. The woman crossed her arms against her chest and frowned. The deepness of her cyan eyes bore holes on Ryoutarou's forehead. "I don't believe you. Mr. Kurosaki told me everything. You went somewhere last night. Drunk and spent that you couldn't even go home by yourself. A taxi dropped you here." The lady paused, flicking her wrist and pointed to his assistant. "The manager of the bar was threatening to file a complaint. You did a good job making chaos in his place."

"Should we celebrate?" Ryoutarou mocked.

"For goodness sake, Ryoutarou Tsuchiura!"

"Take it easy there. I'm just joking."

"This isn't a joke nor a game Tsuchiura. You know well, _**very well**_, that you are recognized. A celebrity. People know you. People talk about you. Everything you do, people have updates. Do you think it's good for your career if they found out about your ill-behavior? Gosh, good thing the taxi man didn't recognize you."

"He didn't. End of the story." Ryoutarou half smiled and half smirked, testing the limit this _volcano _in front of him. He silently laughed. He admitted that this volcano could be labeled as one of those actives. She would always erupt, spitting out the magma to burn Ryoutarou with the lava and would love to see him crumble. He was her personal nuisance after all. Ever since she stepped in the door of his life and admitted him to guidance and named herself as his manager her life changed as though she just migrated in the pit of hell.

Noyi Nakamura, a woman who branded herself not just Ryoutarou's manager but also a second mom. Since the day she stepped foot in the university Ryoutarou was enrolled and saw the potential he had in piano, she pursued and helped him to nurture the talent and let the world to see.

"Fortunately, you still have your luck." Noyi sighed in defeat. That was not her purpose there, anyway. "Let's leave that topic. I'm here for a different reason."

"Talk." Ryoutarou straightened up, feeling the odd shiver from earlier. Whatever it was, it gave him creeps. Suddenly, Ryoutarou noticed how exhausted he was again, as if the time he had spent sleeping wasn't enough. The energy in his body started to drain. He cursed his hangover.

"There's someone who wants to talk to you." Noyi crossed her legs, the flicker in her eyes left unseen in Ryoutarou's somnolent stare.

"Who?" Ryoutarou yawned. _Probably because of the aspirin. _He thought. It must be because of the medicine. He often feels drowsy or sleepy when taking medicine. Any kind.

"See for yourself. In your office."

Ryoutarou nodded his head, stood up and walked toward what it seemed the office. His penthouse was decent and huge, provided with five bedrooms (each has bathroom), one office room, a library, living room and two dining rooms and a huge and exquisite veranda at the side that graced with the eloquent beauty of the horizon. He owed his success and wealth from his hard work and a good manager like Noyi. He would not have acquired such things without her.

Heaving a deep sigh, Ryoutarou turned the knob of the door, looking straight at his chair placed unharmed in the center with his oak table. He moved inside and looked around.

"Long time no see, Tsuchiura."

"You? What…" Ryoutarou paused, pursing his lips to ease the tremor of shock wavered his whole form. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that how to greet your old _acquaintance_?"

Hearing the word acquaintance seemed so wrong. Ryoutarou shook his head and masked his shock with a small smile. "Sorry. Excuse my earlier behavior. I was…it was…" he inhaled. "It was a surprised."

"_Oh! I haven't told you the surprise yet_." The person mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing." She feigned a smile. "I just want to invite you."

"Invite you where? What?" Ryoutarou started walking, noticing that he had stopped from his track when he saw her face, her presence. _She never changed. _"What is it?"

"Nothing in particular." The lady smiled again, waited for him to walk closer within arm length before giving a seeming invitation.

"Ok…" Ryoutarou arched his brow in query. "So, what is this all about?"

The woman shrugged. In Ryoutarou's view, she seemed like mocking, especially when her blue eyes darted to his direction. "Just the first birthday of _**your**_ son."

In that instant, a faint voice in his mind screamed weakly…_low bat low bat. You're in your limit._

_Damn, he hates hangover._

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress Corner:<strong>

_That was it. O.O After five days indulging myself with mystery novels. (Well, this isn't a mystery, but that's how my brain works. I still read two romance novels though) Furthermore, one of it gives me an idea for this story. I was reading the beginning of Chapter One then 'poof' this story was born. Hope it's ok. It'll be until Chapter 6 only._

_Review is very welcome._

_**Next Chapter Preview: **__The Key_

"_I admit, it's April, but no, this is not April Fool's day. If you're hoping it is, sorry. This is real, Tsuchiura. Well, surprise."_

_ScribblerNekoMeow [PusaMyaw]_

_©2012_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Key **

_"I admit, it's April, but no, this is not April Fool's day. If you're hoping it is, sorry. This is real, Tsuchiura. Well, surprise."_

_THUD!_

An explosion of pain welcomed Ryotaro after leaving the world of unconsciousness. Now that he was in reality, the pain got worse even more as his face recoiled in every hurting throb of his head. Why didn't the aspirin work?

"It's about time, Tsuchiura."

Wrong!

It wasn't just because of his hangover…the aspirin did work but it was only effective in physical pain and nothing related to mental and, somehow, emotional pain that came rushing like waves. "What just happened?"

He tried to sit up but only falling back to his bed, body heavy and spent.

"I didn't know you could be that weak, Tsuchiura. Where's the man I know before?" the woman muttered with a lace of sarcasm.

"Amou."

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Worse than that."

"Anyway, let's not stall anymore. I'm here only for one thing and that is about our son."

"Yours." Ryotaro leaned up and looked at her.

"Us, Tsuchiura. To be honest, I didn't want it to end to this, but it can't be helped, I have to. I need you to support my…our child."

"Why now?"

Nami gave a long sigh before she continued on talking. Somehow, she felt that she was hesitating, now that her son was involved. She didn't want either the father of her son to get included to their lives, however, it was one of the inevitable she couldn't escape. "I look for you before. But you were busy with your career. I am not some kind of a woman who would just ruin your life, Tsuchiura. I had decided to keep my pregnancy secret for your own sake. I planned it to be discreet. I and my son will live far from you, unknown to you, but I didn't expect that someday I have to need your help."

She wouldn't be there if she got a stable job, nonetheless, after she found out about her condition, she resigned in her former job and prepared for the birth of her son. Her mother had become a good support to her, but it wasn't enough. She could still manage the early years of her son, but how about next time?

Her mother had talked to her. The father of her son must know about it.

"This is very sudden…" Ryotaro shook his head. "This is really. I don't know what to say."

"We won't bother you. I'm just here to ask for financial support."

"How can you be sure he's mine?" Ryotaro suddenly blurted out without thinking. He didn't mean to say it, nor offend the woman in front of him. However, it was just a onetime experience. It was not really a planned _rendezvous, _unexpected, as they were consumed with alcohol and shattered emotion.

Nami glared at his direction.

"What I meant…" Ryotaro took back. "It was really impossible, to think that we ah… _done _it once. Let alone by accident."

"I am not a gold-digger, Tsuchiura, if you're suggesting that idea. If it isn't because of my son, I won't be here enduring your face."

Ryotaro winced. "I need a proof, Amou."

"If you need a proof, I can give you one." Nami fished out something from her bag and dropped it on Ryotaro's lap. She frowned and looked away. "Read it for yourself."

"What's this?"

"DNA Test. Miss Nakamura helped me with this."

"And she didn't even tell me about this?"

"I asked her to keep it a secret until I talk to you in person."

Ryoutaro shook his head and sighed heavily. It seemed like the throb of his head was too much it numbed his feeling. He couldn't feel anything but the growing tension in his guts. "I'll read it."

He scanned the page with his careful eyes.

"So… do you believe me now?"

Ryotaro remained silent for a long while. He heaved another deep inhale before he released it in slow agonizing way. It seemed that breathing wasn't enough, he gulped hard. This can't be happening. He mentally choked. "This…"

"I assume you've seen it already."

"I…"

"I have to go now, Tsuchiura. I hope you could attend our son's first birthday. And please, do think about my request. Thank you." Nami turned around and left his room, leaving the greenhead white in shock.

In a while, Ryotaro kept a distant look over the window. The files on his hand were crumpled within his grip. _I'm only dreaming. This can't be happening. I'm just drunk, that's all. This is a nightmare!_

How could he possibly accept a son he didn't know existed only just now? How could he support an unknown child he hasn't seen yet? The magnitude of the obligation that had suddenly fell upon him was too heavy to take, to process in his mind, Ryotaro could only do was to shake his head in disbelief.

There he was, suddenly a father of a soon to be a one-year old boy. There he was, going to support the child in financial wise. Would financial be enough? It was easy to give it, but was that the kid needed?

In that whole day, Ryotaro's mind only revolve about this '_son_'

**_~NeKo Meow~_**

"It was a surprise you come. I though you would cower like the other men who found out about their unexpected child," Nami said with dry humor.

"I'm not that kind of a man, Amou. I don't escape from my obligation."

"Really? You looked different when I visited you last time."

"I was surprised, okay." Ryotaro grunted and invited himself inside the house.

The place wasn't what he expected it to be. It was well-furnished. It must not be with expensive furniture but Ryotaro mentally commented the woman has a good taste with things. It felt warm and comfortable living in that place.

"Ah, my brother…"

Ryotaro stopped from his track and looked ahead of him with wide eyes. "Oneesan!"

"Well, didn't Nami-chan tell you?" Ryouko, Ryotaro's older sister looked at him, arms akimbo. "I'm here for my nephew's first birthday."

"How…?"

"I told her long time ago…she knows about Ryouta since the time he was born."

"Touché. I'm very fond of my little nephew here. He looks so like you, Ryou, only that he's cuter."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Ryotaro squinted his eyes at his sister.

"It's for you to know, duh. And Nami-chan wants it to be a secret. At first, I want to tell you about it, but it's better if she tells it on herself."

"That's enough. You know about it already." Nami cut the two as she glanced at Ryotaro. "If you don't mind, I have so many things to do first. You could make yourself at home while waiting for me."

"Or you could visit Youta-chan. He's in his room with—" Ryouko interjected but was cut off by her brother.

"Don't tell me…"

"Oi, hey bro!"

"Ryousuke, even you!"

"Ousu-kun is being a kind uncle and doing your job."

Ryotaro simply gawked at the sight before him. His sister and brother knew about his son prior to him. This is insane. Why does it look like he was the only one who doesn't know about it? Frustrated seemed understated compared to what he was feeling by that time. He was mad. How could they hide this secret from him?

"This is outrageous. I feel like I've been betrayed by my own siblings." Ryotaro blurted.

"Come on, bro. enough with your emotional moment and meet your son." Ryousuke approached him, baby in his hold.

Ryotaro looked at the child with wreck emotion. He didn't give any emotion as he was confused of what to express—there was the quiver of excitement course through him when the child blinked his blue eyes in wonder. There was a tangible anxiety in his gut when he touched and felt the weight of the kid within his arms. There was a sweet feeling of happiness swelling in his heart when the child tilted his head and smiled, revealing two teeth growing in his gum. With all those emotion, Ryotaro felt the latter was quite overwhelming he needed to release it. He looked at the kid and softened his eyes.

_A mini him. _

He would like to laugh like a crazy proud _papa_.

Then suddenly, the baby cried…

"Oh man, bro." Ryousuke grabbed the kid from his brother's hold and cooed. "Oh… here's uncle."

Ryotaro blinked and stared when the child stopped crying and continued his sobs into a small baby laugh. His lips tugged into a smile. But something inside him prevented it to linger long. He frowned without his notice, looking how the child was so fond of his brother. The vile of bitterness scattered in his system like a poison. Why was he feeling this…frustration again?

Jealousy.

He was jealous to his brother. Afraid of being replaced as a father

Envy.

He was envious to his brother. Envious to the attention the child was giving to him.

In the deepest part of him, he had realized. It was him who cannot be satisfied merely by giving the child his material needs. He wanted to be a part of the child's life. He wanted to be a father…

"Amou, I need to talk to you now."

"Wait, Tsuchiura, I can't right now. I have to finish—"

He didn't give her another time as he pulled her away from the guests and dragged her inside the kitchen.

"What's your problem?" Nami asked, annoyed.

"About the thing you've requested…" Ryotaro inhaled. "I won't do it anymore."

"What?" Nami gasped. "No, you can't. I-it's your responsibility to support him."

"No, what I meant. I want to spend more time with him."

"You can… you can visit us."

Ryotaro shook his head, making Nami's heart leaped in apprehension. "I don't mean that kind of time. I want to take him in my custody."

"No." Nami burst out

Ryotaro silenced at the scene in front of him. He never thought of the strong woman he knew would suddenly burst out, panic evident and clear in the depth of her blue eyes. "Please, Ryotaro, you can't do this to me. Not my son. No. If you can't…"

"Amou…"

"If you don't want to support him, it's okay. I could find new ways to support him."

"Amou…"

"I shouldn't have told you about him. That was wrong. This is wrong. I'm so sorry. Please don't take him away from me."

**"Nami…marry me!" **

Ryotaro just blurted out without even thinking. Somehow, he knew it was the right choice to venture.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authoress Corner:<em>**

_As a promise, I updated. Sorry about the roughness of the flow of the scenes. O_O I don't know how to write anymore. I hope there are still people reading this, and I hope so much you still review. Thank you for reading._

**_Next Chapter Preview: Betrayal_**

_"They betrayed me. Both of them."_

_"It can happen to anyone."_

_"My boyfriend and best friend..."_

_"Hush now."_


End file.
